


A Change in Life

by Mwahahahahahaha



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ginny Weasley Bashing, Harry is bisexual, I'm Bad At Tagging, Maybe mpreg, Multi, Not Beta Read, References to Mpreg, Sorry Not Sorry, Tags May Change, Tony Stark Feels, Underage Drinking, gay sex?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwahahahahahaha/pseuds/Mwahahahahahaha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been five months now, since the death of Voldemort and the battle of Hogwarts. The dead are buried, wounds of the survivors are mostly healed and the times of peace have fallen on the wizard world. And yet one member of the wizarding sociality can't find his earned peace, as always it was Harry Potter. He seriously needs a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so please be patient with me :) The rating is M because of the swearing and possible sex in later chapters.  
> I'm not a native English speaker any overseen grammar mistakes are mine(sorry). Also I don't own Harry Potter or the Avengers nor Batman. Sad, but true ;)  
> Beta'ed by the amazing Repoughts!!!!

[thoughts]

It’s been five months now, since the death of Voldemort and the battle of Hogwarts. The dead are buried, wounds of the survivors are mostly healed and the times of peace have fallen on the wizard world. And yet one member of the wizarding society can't find his earned peace, as always it was Harry Potter.

Pov Harry

     Today was the day he decided to settle all of his problems. He was motivated from an early morning, he took a quick shower, ate light breakfast and finished his morning routine by washing the dishes. Later that day he was supposed to have a meeting with the Goblin King concerning his break into and theft from the Gringotts Bank. He didn't want to be late as that would be extremely rude, it would badly impact onto him and money that was in the goblin nation hands. He wasn't expecting anyone, but someone has come out of his floo anyway. 

Harry walked out of his kitchen with interest, wondering who might have come to visit him, maybe it's Ron ready to blable all morning about Hermione and their latest argument.

His expression quickly changed to an annoyed one, as he saw Ginny walk around the living room as if she owned it.

\- Ginny, i wasn't expecting you.-

-Harry! You're up early! Great i was hoping you're up and here you are, like you're waiting for me- she said in her dreamy voice.

He really tried to keep his cool, but as he heard the first high pitched notes he couldn't help himself to add quickly.

\- I wasn't expecting you, or anybody at that point. I’ve got an important meeting and I can’t be late.-

-Meeting? With whom?- Ginny squealed.

-Goblins – Harry snapped.

-Oh, good that I catched you before your meeting then, you'll probably change your will after I tell you the wonderful news!

[That doesn't sound good] Harry frowned.

-Oh really. What happened?- He tried to sound happy, but it came out more like a cry for help then an honest asked question.

\- I am pregnant! She yelled.

[God he hates when she did that... wait... what?]

\- What? Well congratulations! Who’s the happy man?-

[Poor fellow... there is a big chance that the baby will have a harpy voice too...]

-Hahaha.- She laughed gleefully -It’s yours Harry, you're the lucky man!- she added as she moved her right hand over her small baby bulge.

[WHAT??? That’s impossible!] Harry yells in his head.

-I’m sorry what?-

-it's yours. The baby is yours.- Ginny quickly assured him.

\- That is impossible. We haven't had sex in months!-

[something’s not right, we had sex almost 4 months ago]. 

\- Well it's yours, after all I’m almost 3.5 months along- replied Ginny with a small smile -I even went today to a healer, she congratulated me and she set a date for a check up.-

-[NO!]- it was all what Harry thought, he didn't realise that he had yelled it out loud.

\- No? Harry that's true, we’ll have a baby. Together. – She whined.

Harry stilled for a moment lost in his thoughts.

[That‘s impossible! It was my first time and I definitely casted the contraceptive spells, on Ginny when she was looking for something... Plus it was wandless so she didn't notice...I even casted a spell on me… just to be sure after all better to be safe than sorry... I’m positive that i did cast it, precisely as Hermione taught me, and boy, she can cast the spell perfectly, if she couldn't, she'll be definitely pregnant already with Ron’s child. They fuck as if their are rabbits in heat! ugh! My poor eyes! That one time I caught them...Oh bugger me! Ginny, she’s watching me, bloody fuck what should I do? I don’t even know if it‘s mine! Oh... right that‘s the point!]

\- Ginny you're sure? That it's mine? –he said pointing his finger somewhere at her abdomen area.

\- Of course I'm sure! - She squealed.

\- Are you willing to prove it? Just for the peace of my mind? And for Gringotts, they also need a proof…- [c'mon take the bait Ginny!]

-Oh! Harry, love, of course. If it going to help the bank… - Ginny stated dreamy as if she’s up in the clouds.

[She’s probably thinking about the money she can get if her brat is really mine.]

-Ok Ginny, I need to go to Gringotts, I can't be late. I'll ask the bank about procedures for babies, or future heirs, they know those things.- Harry grumped and continued.

–You should also go…. - Harry paused - Have you told your mother?-

-Not yet, but I'll go now, and tell her. She'll be so happy!- She yelled on her way to floo, before he could even react she threw the powder in, and vanished in the green flame.

-Bloody fuck!- Harry shouted angrily to himself.

Mentally he felt sick of the idea of having a child with  **her** . He loved children, but he felt as he’ll never have them, as he never had any father figure in his life. And the new discovery of his swinging sexuality didn’t help his belief.

After "that" tiring sexual akt months ago with Ginny, he came to a conclusion, that neither was he turned on by Ginny, nor her breasts, looks  **and** personality… Maybe it was just her, or he‘s in immediate need for other body parts to turn him on.

But for now business awaits.

AN: Next time: Gringotts (edited 29.09.16 and I have a Beta now! So thank you repoughts!!!! You've made my life easier <I send you my kudos <3!!!>)


	2. Gringotts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter, the Avengers and Batman ARE sadly NOT MINE.  
> Beta read by repoughts

[thoughts]

  Gringotts was and is the most intimidating places he had ever been to. From the size of the rooms, to the silence and the engraved words with goblin motto:

_ "Enter, stranger, but take heed _

_ Of what awaits the sin of greed _

_ For those who take, but do not earn, _

_ Must pay most dearly in their turn. _

_ So if you seek beneath our floors _

_ A treasure that was never yours, _

_ Thief, you have been warned, beware _

_ Of finding more than treasure there " _

__ __ _ (J.K.Rowling) _

_ A _ nd yet here he is, Harry Potter, the man who robbed probably the most secure place known to wizards. Ha! If he wasn’t famous for being the boy-who-lived or the man-who-conquered, he would be famous for robbing Gringotts.

Walking down the hall Harry noticed that there are few goblin guards walking in distance to meet him, and there were guards on both of his sides. He turned and saw that the goblins closed the entrance door, locking the bank for any potential clients and the rest of them tensed as he walked by their counters.

[Lovely. Are they expecting a fight from me?] Harry smirked to himself as he came closer to the new head goblin with his guards.

-May the gold ever flow for you.- He greeted the head goblin.

The clearly startled goblin replied -And your enemies die from your sword.- Strongly highlighting the word enemy.

[So I’m a sore subject for them, well... I hope I'll change some things today]

-Your on time…barely...- Hissed the goblin before continuing -the King awaits, follow me.-

Harry only nodded, he’s not capable of speaking at the moment because he’s thinking what kind of consequences could result today’s meeting, it could bad for him or at worst, for all of the wizarding world.

As he was lost in his mind, the two of them had stepped into a golden cart, the only cart that was able to go into the deepest part of Gringotts – the King's Halls.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts right before entering a huge cave, lighted by strange amarantine glowing stones that were peeking out of the walls of the cave. It gave him a creepy feel of the lumos light in the Hall of Prophecies in the deeps of Ministry of Magic, and yet somehow the color was easing his nerves. Harry’s eyes cached big  silver archway heavy ornamented. - [probably leading to the King himself]

Walking to the archway, he the spotted small doors made from copper like material. It was hard to tell after the big amount of dust on it, but it seemed as if there was an dragon head peeking in the middle of this mysterious doors.

All Harry could think was -[Interesting]-

Harry got lost in another though, as he neared a massive throne made from white-gray marble and was heavily ornamented in precious stones and metals.

The King looked really intimidating, seated on his throne wearing black-maroon goblin clothes also garnished in precious stones.

-Your majesty- started the Head goblin.

That threw Harry off his train of thoughts, he quickly straighten and threw his best poker face and hoped for the best.

-I bring to you, your majesty, Harry Potter also known as the thief.- continued the goblin.

-May your gold grow with the gold of your enemies.- those were the first words Harry said to the King, keeping his voice strong but calm.

-And to you, may the enemies tremble before you...- The King paused. -...but they already do. Don’t they?-

-It depends who’s the enemy.- Harry stated.

-Ha, ha, ha- laughed the King before adding- at least he's been dipped in goblin humor -

-My pleasure…-Harry started but before he could finish the Goblin King said.

\- Pleasures aside, Harry Potter as the client of the Gringotts Bank you broke the holiest rule to goblins: you broke in, on goblin land, to another client vault, stealing from them, and by that you stole from the Goblin nation. You also destroyed the stone of the bank itself and stole a vault guardian. What have you to say in your defense?- Said coldly the monarch.

[Well there isn't a point to deny it does is?]

-It’s all-true! I’m guilty of all those crimes! And before you give the order to kill me, I’ll state an oath, on my magic that every word I’ll say will be true. And so mote be.-

Harry took in a deep breath and continued. –I have broken into the vault of Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, to steel a cup that belonged to Helga Hufflepuff, yet the object was a contender for Lord Voldemort's soul. He created it by splitting his soul, by committing a heavy crime, not only of murder, but a crime to magic and death itself for his own selfish reasons.The contender is then called a horcrux, and the cup wasn't the only one, he made seven of them.-

-It is indeed crime to cheat old magics, and yet I see no connection to the goblin nation with all this.- Slowly hissed the King.

-He was insane, if he hadn't been stopped, after the wizarding world, creatures would be next and you - as a goblin nation - would be first because of the fact that you have money and power even over the Ministry. He was a threat to you too. You might be strong in sword but before you could stab him, you’d be all dead.-Harry stated darkly.

That angered the Monarch greatly, he shouted –We have armours that your punny magic wouldn't even scratch!-

-And he had people to bring down your wards, one spell and your kingdom would be a pile of rubble!- Harry added angry -Beside, The goblin nation did help in bringing the Dark Lord down!-

On those words The Goblin King stilled and asked –How?-

-Griphook-

-Griphook? My late Head Goblin?- the King tilted his head to side in thought.

-He helped me break in. Without him it wouldn't be possible. He had done it not only for the future of our worlds, but also for certain Goblin made artifact-

The Monarch's eyes sharpened at the statement – What artifact?-

-This one- Harry answered as he drew from his expanded pocket the sword of Godric Gryffindor.

-I’m starting to see your point wizard. What do you propose?-

-I’m willing to pay all costs for the damage done during my escape and I’d like to stay a client of your bank. I’m sincerely hoping that the rest of the wizarding world can also use your services.-

-Pay double and it’s a deal!- barked quickly the King.

-Then we have a deal.- He said before adding -Lumos- and bright light escaped harry's wand lightning the throne room. It ended as Harry said -Nox.-

The monarch gave him the most bloodthirsty smile and said. - It’s a pleasure to do business with you Mr. Potter. May your gold overflow your vault Mr. Potter, your need it.- said still smiling. He gestured to a standing by guard to escort him to the exit.

-May your coins be splashed by the blood of your enemies.- Harry slightly bowed and turned to head after the guard.

AN:next: Gringotts part 2. (edited on 29.09)  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave some comments or/and kudos :)


	3. Gringotts part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter, the Avengers and Batman Are sadly not mine.  
> Not beta`d

Ch3

-Well that was intense.- said Harry to himself. He couldn't believe how successful the meeting was. The wizarding world still has a bank and it’s money and he’s still a client. So good so far. He‘s not really worried about the gold he needs to pay bank for the damages, if his vault isn't enough he’ll simply sell something from Grimond places attic. There'll be always a pureblood fanatic for some dark artifacts he doesn't need or wants to get rid off.

He still needs an account manager, but as the new friend to the goblins it`ll come easy and if not, there is money and goblins are greedy.

-Mr. Potter. I see you're not dead.- stated the Head Goblin.

-I always had an instinct for surviving, and I can't be killed that easily, look at the last Dark Lord.- Harry smirked and so did the goblin.

-As a client you’ll need a manager. Do you have any preferences Mr. Potter?-

-Actually i do have a preference. Master Goblin are you a manager to someone?-

-Me? No I don't have the time to play with some pointy hats, and waving sticks children.-

-Great then I’ll need a manager only for few times a year, maybe less.-

The goblin grimaced and Harry added- I'll pay you double for all meeting and 10% from all investments.-

-I see, and you won`t bother me for nothing? -

-No-

-20 % from all investments and triple pay.-

-15% and triple pay, no more.-

-Mr. Potter You've got a new manager. Do you wish to go to my office and discuss your accounts?-

-Yes-

[Well that was easy]

-Good. As your manager I insist you to take the heritage test as soon as we get to my office. – said the goblin as they stepped into the golden cart once again.

[Now i need to think about my future... and my godsons, and there is this Ginny problem... I can’t use Veritaserum on a pregnant person, that would be morally wrong. There must be a another way, maybe my manager will help me.]

The ride once again ended far too quickly for his taste. He needed to come up with a plan, if the baby Ginny carries truly is his .

\- We’re here.- Said the Goblin as he opened a slim black wooden (double??) door with number 2 on them. –Do come in.-

Harry walked into a small but quite cozy office with a dark oak desk in the middle and an dark grey armchair right in front of the desk.

-Sit- the goblin barked and came around the desk and sat in his chair. He gave Harry a scrutinous look.

-Mr. Potter what do you know about your vaults?-

-You must mean my trust vault, well there is enough gold to compensate the bank I hope.-

-That we shall see. But no, I meant the main Potter vault and possibly even few more..... As I see from your expression you do know nothing. Well then, here you are Mr. Potter.- the Goblin gave Harry a small curved dagger and a blank scroll.

-As a Potter you'll probably have some older bloodlines in your blood, so instead of 2 drops of blood I suggest you drop 6.-

Harry only nodded before cutting his thumb, he started mentally counting. [1...2...3...4....5...6.]

-Now we need to wait 10 seconds- with those words the head goblin opened a drawer in the desk and took out an elegant Parker fountain pen.

[A fountain pen?]-Harry raised his eyebrows

The Goblin saw his client’s expression and decided to elaborate.

-Spelled for never ending ink. Wizards may be in the middle ages, but we, goblins like to follow all trend even in muggle world. After all, we do make almost 65% of the bank earning with muggle investments.-

As the the last word left the goblins mouth, the scroll started to change it's shape to a fancy looking parchment with the Gringotts seal on top of the document.

-Now let’s see- murmured the goblin.

-Well Mr. Potter you're a rich wizard. It’s good for you and even better for me.- stated the goblin as he handed Harry the parchment.

Harry's eyes widened as he saw his heritage.

 ** _Name:_** _Harrison James Potter_

 ** _Parents:_** _James Godric Potter(d), Lillian Anne Potter nee Evans (d)_

 ** _Godparents:_** _Sirius Orion Black(d), Alice Fay Longbottom(a)_

 ** _Hair/s:_** _none_

 ** _Godchild/ren_** _: Theodore Remus Lupin(a)_

 ** _Familiar/s:_** _owl- Hedwig (d)_

 **_Lordship/s:_ ** _Potter(L)_

_Black(L)_

_Peverell (L)_

_Gryffindor(L)_

_Slytherin (L)_

_Emrys(H)_

 **_Valout/s:_ ** _25, 285, 289-298, 360, ,687, 766-778, 905-925, has permission to enter vault 0_

[Emrys! That’s Merlin's bloodline! And Slytherin!]

-Master Goblin, I have few questions. Am I a Slytherin Lord by blood?-

-So it seems Mr. Potter. Had the title been gained by conquest it would be written when the conquest was- The manager explained calmly

Harry smiled to himself and started to laugh.

The surprised goblin asked: -Is everything alright Mr. Potter?-

Harry stopped his laughter, and answered with a small smile.

–Yes, yes, it's just funny. Everybody in Hogwarts thought that I'm Slytherin’s heir, and now it turns out I am.-

-Now that you have Your heritage test done I suggest you to claim your lordships, to gain control over them. The rings can be combined together. There is always a possibility to change the shapes.-

-Yes Is it possible to do it now?-

The goblin only nodded and took out a dark wooden box and said:

-Please put your hands on the box and concentrate your magic in the box-

Harry did as he was told. He concentrated and felt small tingling sensation in the tips of his fingers calling to him to open the box.

-Now do open the box and put the rings on the fingers I’ll tell you.-

Harry opened the box and saw six rings. They were quite slim, he thought they looked a lot like muggle signets, if they were tasteful and richly ornamented.

-Do i need to wear the ring to claim them? I'm not really interested in the pureblood customs .-

-As a lord it is more practical to wear the lordships ring as there have protections for its wearer. As for claiming, the fastest way is to put your hands over the rings and put your magic in them.-

-Yes that is more practical i'll claim the Potter and the Black ring the traditional way, as for others can you make them into a necklace or a bracelet?-

-A bracelet is quite handy but a necklace is a classic. There is also a possibility to do them as earrings –

-And combined rings can be shaped into earrings?-

-Yes however only lordship rings can change shape, the heir ring can't.-

-Then I'll claim the Potter ring and Emrys one the traditional way. I’d like to combine the Black Lordship ring with the Slytherin one, and Peverell ring with Gryffindor. The combined rings, I’d like to change them into earrings as they shouldn't bother me in daily life.

-Good, now please put your Potter Lordship ring on your right ring finger.-

Harry took a slim, pale gold ring with small rubies around the Potter family crest. He looked closer, and saw in the Potter crest a deer with brown eyes and a doe with emerald eyes.

He made a confused face, seeing the confusion his companion replied.

-The Potter ring was changed by James Potter after the marriage to Miss Lillian Evans. Before the change, it was a white lion with ruby eyes.- commented the goblin.

-Yes, I was wondering about that... after all Potters were all Gryffindors so logically, there would be a lion in the ring.-

He grabbed the ring, and he had done what his manager said.

As the ring sat on his position it shrunk and sended a warm tingling sensation through his finger.

The goblin continued

-For the Emrys heir ring I’d propose the middle finger, as it`s elder and more influential than the Potter ring and yet it's a heir ring so the pointing finger would be improper.

Harry saw in the box a very slim and white ring. It had a small almost glowing blue stone.

Harry placed the ring on his right middle finger and felt a pressure in his whole being. It lasted a few seconds and after the pressure was gone, all Harry could feel was an energy rush. He looked at the ring again and the stone was gone.

-I think I broke it.- said dazed Harry

-No Mr. Potter, that's the ring accepting you. It is said, that the ring was made by Merlin himself... and he definitely knew what he was doing. Now, do claim the other rings, because without the claiming we can't combine them and reshape them.-

Harry quickly composed himself and put his hands above rings, just shy of touching them. He concentrated his magic on the rings and he felt the magic connecting him to the old families magic. It was indescribable so many sensations, he couldn't even tell what they were as it was so intense.

-Mr. Potter, close the box and concentrate on what do you wish your combined rings and earrings should look like . When you'll have a clear image, put your hands again on the box and let your magic flow through the box.-

Harry had already something in his mind. He pushed his magic and felt that it wasn't enough. He pushed his magic in harder, until the magic in the air started to tingle his skin.

Then it all stopped. A feeling of rightness has overflow him.

Harry opened his eyes that he didn't realise that he had closed. He opened the box for the last time and saw two small oval earrings.

Two small dots of color could be found on each of the black earings.

[Green and red ... it`s ironic. At least the Blacks and Peverells gave each earring a dark color.]

-Do you do cosmetic services? It seems like I'm in need of one.-

-There is no need for such thing, just point with the back of the earring where you want it, and magic will do the rest.-

-You do now Master Goblin I didn't catch your name.-

-Lord Potter it's Clawhook-

-Any relation to Griphook?-

-Brother.-

-Well then may I call you by your name?-

The Goblin seemed a bit startled before answering -You may Lord Potter-

-Now there is no need for formalities call me Harry.-

-Harry...- Clawhook tested the word in his mouth. He added after a pause –Harry. You're certainly an unusual wizard.-

-So I was told. I never really listened.- As he said it he took the first earring, the one with the red dot, and touched his ear with the back pin. The earring seemed to be sucked into his skin. There was no pain, but he massaged his ear anyway to test the unfamiliar object on his body.

Before he did the same to the other ear he paused and asked.

-Clawhook, is it possible for a Lord, that on his heritage test won't show up an unborn heir?-

-If the Lord is married and claimed the child then yes. If a Lord isn't married or committed and the unborn child is his, there would be an X on the test. Finally if the Lord doesn't claim the child or doesn't think it's his then, no.-

Harry listened to his manager and he finally took the other earring and placed it on his left ear. Before he could say something Clawhook asked. – Are you in need to register a possible heir?-

-No.- Harry murmured. – I'm not even sure if it's mine... because it seems unreal after so many conceptie spells.- he added quietly.

-Then there no problem, there are three ways to prove a shaky parenthood. There is Veritaserum with is dangerous for the child and probably for the mother as well. Another method is the heritage test, it’s dangerous for the baby, as you need the blood of the child to do the test. Last we have the truth quill.-

-and spells? Could it work with spells?- Harry interrupted.

-If the Mother is wrong about the parentage, but she insist on it, then the the test will come out as the mother wishes. Even when the child is another's.-

-And the quill? It's like blood quill, isn’t it?-

-The blood quill requires blood, and it's used to permanente things such as contracts. The truth quill has another name, the soul quill, because of the fact it combines with magic of Gaia the earth mother, she patrons the user of the quill to write only the truth. It has ink, no blood is needed. The witch may be certain that it's your unborn child, if it’s not truth instead your name, another's will show.-

[That is exactly what I need!]

-Is it possible to buy or borrow such a quill of course I`ll pay double, for the trouble...-

Clawhook gave him a bloodthirsty smile. – Of course, shall i take the money directly from the vaults?-

-Yes, and do say, I plan to “vanish” for some time from the wizarding world, I`ll need some things to move freely in the muggle world.-

-Yes. As for the quill, it will come by post this evening. As for your „vanishing“ you'll probably need an muggle and fake Id, because you're only 19 and if you'll move to America you won't be able to drink. The Id will show you`re 21 until you'll be the age, then it will age with you. We make them but they need to approved by the ministry, not all of magic folk can blend in the muggle world. Most magic visitors don't stay more than few days. -

\- True, but it’s useful. -

-Yes, yes indeed. As for your finances, I suggest you exchange one of the vaults completely to some muggle currency and transfer it to our filia in Switzerland. It's ran by half-bloods and it's both a muggle and a magical bank. I also advise you to leave the a pouch of money at home and take a safer measure in form of a Gringotts black card. It's like a muggle credit card of a pay card, it's handy, safe and if lost it magically comes back after 24h. If anyone other than you were to use it, for example a muggle, it wouldn't work as the card only works with the owner’s magic.-

-I'm definitely choosing the Gringotts black card… As for the transfer I think it's a very good idea. How's the rate to the Us Dollar?

-A Galleon is 4.81$-

-How much is in my trust vault?-

\- 426,210 Galleons, 3 Sickles, 0 Knuts and growing after the investment in Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.-

-Yes that will do. Please exchange this vault. And send it to your filia in Switzerland. –

\- It’ll be 2,049,967$. Please sign here on this parchment.-Clawhooksaid pointing to the document- Here for the quill, here for the black card and there for the transfer and exchange.-

 

Harry signed the document, and smiled.

-Do you know where you'll be going?- asked Clawhook

-I think i'll go to North America. Do you know any good spots to stay, for about a year, then I'll be moving.-

-Yes in fact I do. Do you wish to go to a city with big magical community or small?-

-For a start? None would the best-

The Goblin stared at Harry seriously and said. – There is a City without any wizards and witches nor magical alley... for a good reason. The city is dangerous, filled with nonhumans. Some of them have incredible abilities... **IF** you want to go there, as a manager to the richest client of Gringotts, I strongly advise to choose our warding services you for your safety against every possibility.- said the Goblin darkly.

-I'll write to you when I find an apartment i like.-

-Deal. Do you wish a portkey to your destination one way or round trip? -

-Round trip. For tomorrow.-

-Well then, do you have any more wishes?-

-Yes, invest half of the Black and Potter vault, wherever you think will make us more richer, and were done for today.-

\- Goodbye Mr. Potter-

-None of that, it's Harry to you, and may I know where I'm going?-

-Well Harry, to Gotham – the goblin said those words with a cruel smile, and continued –Good luck, you'll need it.-

Harry smiled and walked through the door, he needs to go home and pack his luggage. And write a note to a certain witch.

 

 

(edited 29.09)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I`m so sorry i had posted the chapter and my final editing was gone! I had to redo it :(


	4. Ginny, Andromeda and Teddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadly Harry Potter, the Avengers and Batman are not mine.  
> Beta: repoughts

Ch4

It was evening, when something knocked on his living room window. Harry opened the window and an majestic Gringotts falcon flew in with a small box in his claws. The falcon threw the box at Harry and flew away through the open window.

[Rude bird. Just like the goblins. At least it's on time]

Harry took the box with his left hand and opened it with his right. In the box, he found a quill with a folded piece of Gringotts paper, a Gringotts black card, and a portkey in form of small plastic duck, used for baby baths.

[I must say for a goblin he does know many muggle things]

He also found a small note with instructions about the portkey and two activation words one to Gotham, the other to grimmauld place.

[I think the Goblin likes me… he gave me a reusable portkey]

Before Harry could lost himself in this thoughts his awaited guest stepped out through the green flames of his fireplace.

-Evening Ginny- said Harry politely.

[She still prevails, as if she owned this house.]

-And what did the goblins say?-

-there is a way to check safely and quickly if the baby is mine.- He stated and removed from the box the truth quill and the folded parchment as Ginny commented in her annoying voice.

-I told you already silly, it's yours –

-Yes I remember- Harry answered as he unfolded the parchment. 

–It said that you simply need to write with the quill following statement “My baby is Harrison's James Potter's”.- He continued.

-Now that is easy- said Ginny grabbing the parchment and quill from his grip. – I can even write it with my eyes closed- she bragged.

She closed her eyes and began to write. Harry turned around he couldn't look but in the end his curiosity won, and he turned again to see what she's writing.

His eyes widened as he saw  **not his name** but **Michael Corners** .

Harry started to laugh out loud.

[What a slut! Even when I would fail at the contraceptive spells, she wouldn't be pregnant with mine child when she already was with another's!]

-It`s over Ginny, there is nothing between us now and actually, there never was <<AN: I’m not counting their "love" as a relationship as they dating was crap(And I don't like Ginny that goes along with not liking the whole Ginny/Harry thing. Sorry but not really.)>>.-

Ginny opened her eyes and threw a dark look on laughing Harry. Then she looked down on the Gringotts parchment and her eyes widened in disbelief.

-No! that's impossible! We used spells, Michael used the spell too!-

-So you admit, you cheated on me! And now this!-

-No! it's not like that!-

-How's not?! Tell me?! How then a bloody Michael Corners baby is in you?- he yelled with such anger that his hair started floating around him.

-No it's yours! The goblins must have made a mistake!- Ginny whined

- **No.** \- said Harry firmly.

–There is no mistake. The quill you wrote with is a truth quill, it writes what your soul knows.-

Ginny started to cry and she yelled. -I`ll make it yours! We'll get married and be Lady and Lord Potter!-

-No! We won`t! As Lord Potter and Black I do hereby banish you forever from Grimond place number 12. You won't be allowed near any of my blood relatives without any exceptions. Don't even think on visiting Teddy and Andromeda. I also use the privilege as the head of all my houses, to forbid my heirs and potential heirs to marry you or your children and so mote it be!-

As Harry said his last words an invisible force pulled Ginny into the fireplaces green flames, banishing her forever from this house.

Harry sat on Sirius’ armchair –Kreacher!- he called out suddenly.

Kreacher popped into the living room and said –Yes Halfblood scum?-

Harry ignored the insult and gave him instructions –Go find Andromeda tell her to come here and tell her to bring Teddy. Go now!-

As Kreacher vanished, he stood up, walked to the tapestry room and using wandless magic he cleaned all the dirt. He walked aimlessly around the room as he waited for the only two people he wanted to see. Memories of Sirius floated his mind as he saw burned out tapestry over his dead godfather name.

-Harry, what happened?-

Harry turned and saw Andromeda holding his small godson. He used wandless magic to summon an armchair for her, she isn't getting any younger after all.

-Ginny...She cheated on me and she’s pregnant with that man's spawn.  **Michael Corners** . Can you believe it?- Harry stated emotionlessly.

-Ginny? That girl I knew she was bad news.- Andromeda commented silently.

-But that’s not the point I called for you.-

-No? What for then?-

-Andromeda Tonks do you accept apologies from me, Lord Black, and you’ll welcome to be a daughter of house Black.-

-Oh! Harry! Yes! I do accept!-

-As Lord Black I welcome you and Theodore Remus Lupin into the house of Black and so mote it be!-

-Oh Harry. That is very generous, especially for Teddy to allow him the family magic-

-He’s a potential Black heir, and he’s more of a Black then we are. Look- Andromeda and Harry gazed at the small child as he hanged his soft, sandy blonde hair color to a Potter black hair mess. A metamorphmagus.

-That’s true, a new generation of Blacks all in one room- Andromeda said patting Teddy's changed hair.

-Andromeda…-

-Yes Harry?-

-I’m leaving Grimond place and I'm moving to America tomorrow. I want you to have the house-

-Are you serious?-

-No that was my godfather-

He and Andromeda laughed at the good old Sirius joke.

He continued. - But yes. I’ll visit as often as I can, and when I settle I'll give you a portkey to my flat.

-Harry you...- before she could continue Harry interrupted.

-I want you to restore the former glory to the house had and maybe make it more livable. It should be a warm home for Teddy. Oh and also... Kreacher!-

The elder house elf popped in and Harry continued before the elf could insult him.

\- Kreacher you and Andromeda have a mission to restore the glory of this house. you'll follow Andromeda's command and you’ll help her rise the Black heir.- Harry stated firmly to the elf.-

The elf was clearly moved. - Kreacher will do so-

\- Kreacher you're an old elf, if you need some help do find some elf to help you. You’ll be the head elf of course.-

-Harry. Why you're leaving so quickly?-

Harry sighed.

–I'm so tired of everything. I can’t get out of the house because of the reporters and fans. I’m sick of giving pictures, autographs and receiving never ending marriage proposals. I have no privacy if I’m not at home. And when I don’t get out, there are rumors about me. They say I‘m the next Dark Lord, or I’m building an army to conquer the world. And now Ginny..... I'm so tired of being known. I need to be in the gray mass for some time...-

Andromeda seated Teddy on the armchair and walked to Harry. She took him in her arms as he started to cry.

-Shh.. It’s ok... you've done enough for many lifetimes. Go, have some time off, find someone, or just have fun. But remember about us, your family. Visit us at least once a month and write to us.- 

Harry stopped crying and she dropped her arms. She turned and took the youngest Black in her arms and she said.

-He’s also your responsibility, you're godfather his only father figure. Don’t make him lose it.- she said as harry reached for his godson

-Don't worry, he won't.- he assured

-Are you two spending the night here?-

-I think we will, It’s getting late and he fell asleep. I'll call Kreacher.-

She walked out of the tapestry room and moment later Harry heard a soft noise made by the house elf. Andromeda came in again and took a sleeping Teddy from him and said.

\- Good night Harry –

\- Good night you two.-

He then turned to face the wall and placed one hand on the wall.

He concentrated and pushed his magic in the tapestry making the few names appear: Sirius, Andromeda, Nymphadora “Tonks”, Remus, Teddy and his. They all were the black sheeps in the Black family. Harry grinned and headed for his room. Tomorrow will be a busy day.

AN: Next : A new life (edited 29.09, Beta read by my lovely Beta repoughts!!! )


	5. Farewells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta'd.  
> I don't own Harry Potter nor the Avengers nor Batman.  
> Sorry that I didn't update yesterday, but my leg has swollen to the size of a grapefruit, as I badly twisted my ankle.

[thoughts]

 

Harry woke up early in the morning feeling very positive. He’s finally going to leave wizarding Britain. The thought of that, made Harry want to spread his non existent wings to fly away.

He knew that he needed to get out of his bed, but he felt sentimental as he remembered all the happy and sad things that had happened in this house. If it hadn’t been for this sentiment, he would have sold this place just for it’s bad history. As he finally motivated himself to leave the warm bed, he heard a knock on his bedroom door.

-Harry? Are you awake?-

-Yes. I'll come down in a minute.-

-Good, I‘ve made breakfast. - Informed him Andromeda.

Harry stood up and took a quick shower. He decided to wear dark grey jeans slightly on the skinny side, and a light-green checked flannel shirt.

He got the shirt from Luna for his birthday. When he wore it for the very first time Hermione commented that he looked like a geek with the checked shirt and thick framed glasses.

[I still don’t know what she meant saying that. At least Luna told me it’ll give me luck, and I believe her. ]

Harry checked his suitcase for the last time. He didn't have much, only his invisibility cloak, a copy of wizarding fairytales, his treasured photo album, some clothes he bought recently, two pair of sneakers, the box he got from Clawhook and a bag of necessary potions-just in case. He also checked his newly extended jeans pocket. Harry had there his wallet with his black card and the DA Galleon(also sentiment), his Holly and phoenix feather wand. He still had to visit the ministry to inform them about the muggle Id as Gringotts can't handle them directly to clients as they must be approved by the ministry of magic.

He ran his hand through his hair probably making it even messier than before. He packed his suitcase in his pocket and threw the room a last look. He walked out of the room, closing the door after himself. As Harry walked down the stairs he heard soft baby noises and happy squeaks. He smiled.

-Hello to you Andy.-

-Good morning, how are you feeling?- she asked a little sad.

-Positive. I’ll be a new man, in a new city.- he walked to his godson and kissed his cheek.

-Hello to you too Teddy- Harry said with a big smile. The boy looked at Harry, and gave him a toothless smile as he changed his appearance looking as Harry's biological son.

-He’s very attached to you.- Andromeda commented with a smile

-As I’m to him-

-You know Harry I won’t live forever. there'll be a time, where you'll be his primary guardian. When I die or be sick.-

-I know, but don’t say so. You’re still young and you'll be here to see Teddy grow, his first steps, hear his first said words, watch him fall in love for the first time. Don’t even think about leaving.-

-I’m old, don't you say differently. And I’ll also need some time off, once in awhile you’ll be the babysitter. –

-Well of course.- he gave her a big grin.

-Before anything, however, go eat your breakfast. I made you a bacon omelet with mushrooms.-

-Sounds tasty-

Harry sat at the table next to Teddy in his baby high chair.

-I see Kreacher started to move some things from yours house. –

-Yes, he’s also been looking for some house elves. I was thinking about two or three. One to help Kreacher with the house renovation, another to clean the backyard, later for gardening. I’d also like one to help me with Teddy and cooking.-

-It’s fine by me, just send me the note when I should come by/over. You’ll make the interviews right?- Harry asked, as he took the first bite of his omelet.

-Leave it all to me-

–This is good- Harry moaned taking the next bite.

-Good. Now eat up.- Smiled Andromeda.

They fell into comfortable silence, but it all ended when Teddy started hiccuping colorful bubbles. The child let out a happy squeal and started to grab the bubbles with his small hands.

-Is he all right?- Harry asked concerned.

-Oh yes. Magical hiccups happen when magical core is changing. I remember when I was pregnant with Dora, I always had pink bubble hiccups.-

-Hahaha. She always was fond of pink, wasn’t she? Even when she wasn't born.- Harry commented happy.

-It’s true. Who would know, that the pink would stay on her hair. It was her favorite color. But in Teddy's case his magical core is changing with the influence of Black family magic.-

-Good. I suppose.-

-Very. Because of that he won’t have a dark core but a gray one. His life will be easier.- Andromeda said it silently. After a few minutes she added.

-It’s ironic that all wizard folk thought, that Blacks have dark cores. As in fact most of Blacks have gray or dark gray cores...I suppose the insanity from inbreeding and love for emotional spells, makes everybody in the wizarding world think we’re dark.–

-It’s sad that the ministry labeled some of magic dark only when an emotion is needed. I guess if the Patronus didn’t have a bright color it'd be labeled as the worst magic of all, because it needs a strong emotion..- Harry made a long pause and continued feeling bit better. -It’ll change, you’ll see. I have high hopes for Kingsley. He’ll need some time but I know he’s capable of changing people's minds. He isn't alone, he has Hogwarts by his side.Mcgonagall already works on new curriculum, she has changed the history teacher to someone more living too. –

-I still wonder why haven’t you gotten into politics.- She sighed and continued –you clearly have the spark for politics or general to lead people.-As she said it Harry finished his breakfast and stood up with his plate.

-I could, but I won’t. I don’t want people to become mindless sheep and now, after what happened five months ago they believe in me even more like I’m their solvation of all problems. Plus I hate politics.- Harry gave her a cocky smirk and went to wash his plate.

-You know what Harry… You may look like your father but those green eyes announce differently. You're just like Lily. Sharp and loving.-

Hearing that Harry teared up a little

-Thank you. That means a lot to me.-

-Come here.- Andromeda stood up and walked to Harry. She gave him a tight hug and said –If anything happens come home, I’ll be always here for you.- Teddy giggled after another hiccup full of colorful bubbles.

-Teddy too.- She added with a big smile seeing her happy grandson.

Harry looked at the kitchen clock.

[9am]

-Damn… Andromeda I need to go to the ministry.- He hugged Teddy and Andromeda for the last time before saying

-This isn't a goodbye, but simply a ‘I’ll see you soon’-

He walked into the floo and said –Ministry of Magic, Kingsley office.-

He vanished in green flames.

<<Kingsley Shacklebolt's office>>

Harry stumbled out of the chimney without any grace and immediately started to straighten his shirt when he heard.

-Harry. It’s good to see you.-

-You too Kingsley, how do you do?-

-I’m fine, thank you for asking. I’d ask the same but you're probably in hurry. Right about the ID. Handing such a document isn't an easy procedure… if I wouldn't know you that could take weeks.-

\- Thanks, I need it to take some time off…-

-I know, and you deserve it. I had hope they give you some time of, but knowing the wizarding world that won’t happen.-

-I don’t know what’s worse the reporters or fans-  Harry chuckled.

-Here you go Harry enjoy yourself! Nice picture by the way.- said Kingsley handling Harry's new muggle ID. -  and write if you need me.- 

-Thank you, bye Kingsley, it was good to see you.- He said it heading for the door

-You too.Harry walked through the door and closed it with a silent click. He wasn't sure if he should go and visit Ron’s office to see if he’s in, but the thought of possible talk about Ginny…Awkward.

[ugh..No]

He was heading for the  apparition point as he heard a soft voice calling for him

-Harry.-

-Luna!-

She was wore a soft knee length green dress, black flats and her radish earrings.

-I was hoping to see you before you leave. I see you’re wearing your lucky shirt.- said Luna with a smile.

[I'll probably miss her the most among my friends. She always knows what to say.]

-Hi, This is an unusual place for you to be, isn’t it?- Harry also smiled

-Of course I’d come to see you off, after all the Umgubular Slashkilters were pulling my hair all this morning, they had reminded me of your departure-

Harry not knowing what to say smiled brighter. She continued at his silence.

-I came to tell you that Nergales seem to be scared of apples, they stay away. Bats too but for another reason…-

-What’s the reason-? asked harry

-Too many Wrackspurts and Aquarius Maggots for their taste, I suppose.- stated Luna calmly.

Harry frowned.

-Don’t worry. You'll find soon enough some Heliopaths and Humdingers.-

-The Blibbering Humdingers?- he wasn't sure, where this talk was leading to.

-No. just the regular ones. Oh right! I forgot! here Harry!-

She gave him a small yellow and blue dotted box - open it-

Harry opened the odd box and saw a beautiful phoenix with green eyes.

-Luna it’s beautiful.- he commented as he reached for the phoenix.

-It’s a necklace, I picked it to match your new earrings. It has some protective charms.-

[She’s a great seer, even when she insist on the imaginary creatures, but who knows… well Luna does.]

-Thank you. It reminds me of Fawkes.- He smiled.

He put the box in his jeans pocket and the necklace on his neck.-It’s for your birthday. You won't be home after all and I wanted to give it to you in person. Oh! Harry look at the time I need to go and see daddy!-

She hugged him and Gave him a quick goodbye.

Harry has only time to quickly say bye before Luna disappeared. Harry smiled as he saw his new necklace and grabbed his duck portkey from his pocket.

\- Fluxweed -

He disappeared.

 

<< there are some hints about the pairings so don't be confused :)>> Next: Gotham!  


 

 

AN1:  i must say that i took the “Teddy hiccups” from my cousin. when she was small she had some problems with her mouth and she used to burp and sometimes hiccup bubbles made from her saliva. gross but funny. Edited 29.09.16

AN2: I took out 6 chapter that were author notes and I'll post the real ch.6 soon (it depends on when i'll send it to my beta <I moved to new city and have internet only on my phone :( Updating took all of my transfer> and when I'll get it back checked )

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must say that, I took the “Teddy hiccups” from my cousin. When she was small she had some problems with her mouth (or something, I was young I didn't listen) and she used to burp and sometimes hiccup bubbles made from her saliva. Gross but funny.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd be very happy to receive any comments and kudos they motivate me :)


End file.
